One Day of Tailing Misaki
by fallingleaves17
Summary: Lately, Misaki has been behaving wierd. She has become rather absent minded and behaves more like how Aichi used to be. So one day, Kamui reaches the conclusion that she has been going out with a guy, and to confirm it, decides to stalk her for a day with Miwa. But Kai gets to know Misaki's secret before they do. No pairings, hinted Kaisaki.


**Yo minna! I haven't written for a while now, but I'm back with a Cardfight fanfic. Please forgive my spelling and grammertical mistakes. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight!! Vanguard. It belongs to Bushiroad.** **I don't own _'Ride on fight!'_ as well.**

 **Set right after the Asian Circuit, in Japanese version.**

 **One Day** **of Tailing Misaki**

Lately, Tokura Misaki had been going out a lot and coming home late. Everytime she went out, she always had her makeover done, like she had been going to a banquet. She rarely joined the practices with her team. And that wasn't all, books were rarely seen in Misaki's hand, she gazed out in the distance most of the time, thinking deeply about something. Sometimes she'd smirk or even blush.

So one day, Kamui decided to speak with Aichi in Misaki's absence.

"Nee, Onii-san."

Aichi looked up from his cards, "What is it, Kamui-kun?"

"I've been wondering now," Kamui said, "is Misaki-san going out with a guy?"

Aichi was taken aback by the unexpected statement, "Wh-Why do you think so, Kamui-kun?"

"I mean, she has been acting really different these day, like she's looking forward to something," Kamui replied. Miwa and Kai looked up from their cards.

"I think so too," Miwa said, "that Onee-chan is behaving a bit girly."

Aichi went in deep thought. What they said was true. Kai stared at them.

"That's why, Onii-san, I say we confirm it by stalking her for a day," Kamui suggested and Aichi was again taken aback.

"Ka-Kamui-kun, I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Sounds fun, count me in!" Miwa joined them.

"Even you?!"

"Hai, hai! If you are planning to stalk Misaki to find out what happened to her, you can take my camera," Shin said and handed them his camera.

"Tenchou, you too?!"

"Really? Thanks," Kamui said and Miwa nodded.

"We can use them to figure out what she's thinking by looking at her expressions in the picture," he said, "Who knows, maybe she's love-sick?"

"Tokura and love-sick?" Kai questioned, "Nearly impossible."

"Here he goes," Kamui said, "Can't you just go along with the flow, Kai?"

"No," Kai answered casually and closed his eyes.

"Never mind that. If you have some information, then it can help us," Miwa said. Even Aichi couldn't suppress his curosity of knowing what was up with Misaki and leaned closer to Miwa's and Kai's table.

"Now that you mention it," Kai said, opening his eyes, "I did see Tokura meet with a guy in the park yesterday. He treated her to burger later, but they totally ditched the ice-cream parlour which was near it."

"That's strange," Miwa said, "If they were on a date, tthey should've had ice-cream instead of burger. But I'm surprised that you went out of your way to investigate them."

"I didn't investigate them," Kai said and looked away. Miwa smirked.

"I never thought Misaki-san had such odd choice of food on dates," Kamui said, "but whatever, we now have more reason to keep a watch on her."

"That's no good reason!" Aichi still tried to stop Kamui and Miwa from stalking Misaki, even though he was about to be overwhelmed by his curosity.

"Okay then, Sunday at 10 in the morning. We meet here. Don't forget a walkie talkie!" Kamui exclaimed and ran out of the shop.

"Okay," Miwa said and followed Kamui.

"Jeez..." Aichi sighed. Kai plainly stared at him.

"Don't go if you don't want to join them," Kai suggested.

"Thank you Kai-kun," Aichi said, "But if I do so, then Kamui-kun will be sad."

Kai sighed, "Suit yourself."

 **Time Skip**

"So, are you in position, Agent Miwa? Over," Kamui said over the walkie talkie.

"Yes, I am. Over," Miwa said.

"Why are you making it sound like we're on a real mission, Kamui-kun?" Aichi asked.

"Ahem! Agent Onii-san, treat this as a real mission. Over," Kamui said. Aichi sweated and sighed. Kamui was a kid, after all.

The three were dressed from top to toe. Only their dresses were colourful, so that they were not taken as any suspicious people.

"Be careful while tailing the target, she may have memorised our footsteps, over," Kamui said.

"THERE'S NO WAY SHE CAN DO THAT!!"

 **xxxxx**

Misaki was walking towards the park with the three tailing her. Miwa, Kamui and Aichi made sure to keep a safe distance from her, although that was not needed. Misaki was lost in her own world.

She entered the park near Card Capital and walked until she had met up with a guy.

"Ah, Tokura-san," the guy waved at her.

"Yayoi, thank you for coming to pick me up. I keep forgetting the way to the studio," Misaki said.

"I can see her. She has met up with the guy who is believed to be dating her. They seemed to have engaged into a conversation, but I can't hear them. Over," Kamui said from a tree near Misaki and the guy named Yayoi.

"That was a useful information. Over," Miwa said from behind a couple of dust bins.

 _'Why am I even doing this?'_ Aichi thought. He was sitting on a bench.

Kai was trying hard to sleep. He had seen Kamui who almost managed to not fall from the tree and Miwa sitting behind a couple of dust bins and trying to silence the dogs who were barking at him. All that had killed his special Sunday sleep and he was pretty annoyed because of that. Misaki just happened to pass by and meet a guy. Kai opened one of his eyes to look at them.

"That's nearly impossible. I mean, you have a perfect memory," Yayoi said.

"But it's a different story when I have been told to sing, and especially an ending song for this anime!" Misaki tried to calm herself down,"It has always been hectic when I am asked to sing, since childhood."

"It's okay, Tokura-san," Yayoi said, "But I am feeling a bit uncomfortable, it's like someone is watching us."

"Same here," Misaki said and shivered.

"What's up with them? The target seems to have caught a cold. Over," Kamui said.

"Is that so? Over," Miwa said. The dogs started barking again.

"Agent Miwa, what's up with that background noise? Over," Kamui refered to the barkings.

"Ah... nothing..." Miwa said, "Shh, sshh sh shhhhh shh ssshh!"

"Hello, is Agent Miwa there? Over..."

"I am here! Over," Miwa replied.

Misaki couldn't stop feeling uncomfortable. She wouldn't be surprised if someone told her that she was out of character. Once when she was five, someone from her class asked her to sing and words didn't even come out of her mouth. She had always gotten seriously nervous when asked to sing.

She desperately looked around in search for her team's mental support, as she expected him to be somewhere in the park on such a pleasant day.

Hopefully, she found him. She approached him, "Um, Kai?"

Kai looked at her and sat up, "What happened, Tokura?"

Yayoi poked his head from behind. "Is that really you, Kai Toshiki?" He said in a rather surprised tone.

"Of course, I'm me," Kai answered, "But what happened?"

"Actually, we have a favour to ask..." Yayoi said.

"We feel like we're being stalked. So can you accompany us?" Misaki urged.

Kai thought for a moment. Being stalked definitely was uncomfortable, but his sleep... he could do that afterwards. Plus he wasn't feeling sleepy at all.

"Okay," he said and got up.

Kamui was too surprised to see Kai accompany them, _'What the hell?!'_ He turned towards his walkie talkie, "Agent Miwa, did you see that? Over,"

"Yes, I di-"

"WOOOAAAH!!!!!!" Then the sound of someone hitting the ground could be heard.

"Agent Kamui, are you all right? Over," Miwa asked.

"I...do-don't know..." Kamui said before giving up and lying on the ground. Then he suddenly got his energy back and sprang up, "Let's go Agent Miwa! Over."

"Yes! Over," Miwa said and suddenly stood up from behind the dust bins, scaring some other people who were walking by.

Aichi heard everything Kamui and Miwa had said and decided to exit the park, then he became confused, _'From which exit did Misaki-san pass?'_

 **xxxxx**

"Our destination is the Ultra Rare's studio."

"That would cost you 950 ryo."

Yayoi sighed and opened his purse and paid the money beforehand.

"I wish we had Ultra Rare's personal van..." he said as tears continued to flow out of his eyes. Kai lent over to Misaki.

"Why do you need to go that far? And to Ultra Rare's studio?"

Misaki managed a smile, "Actually, the manager of Ultra Rare really liked my voice. And lately Rekka and Suiko have been busy, so he wants Kourin and me to perform the eleventh ending of 'Cardfight!! Vanguard'. The song is named as 'Ride on fight!'."

Kai nodded. Misaki would be singing, not bad.

"But the problem is something else," Misaki said, "Whenever someone asks me to sing, I become very nervous and it affects my personality, speech, reactions, and so on." She sighed.

"I see," Kai said and looked out of the window. He had never expected Misaki to become nervous when singing.

"I see them! Over," Kamui said, "They took a taxi, what do we do? Over."

"I have my bike parked there," Miwa said, "Meet me there ASAP. Over."

Aichi heard that and ran towards the nearest exit to him, only to find nothing.

Meanwhile Miwa and Kamui had gotten on. Miwa was about to start when Kamui said, "What about Onii-san?"

"We have to forget about him," Miwa said and started his bike and dashed off to catch up with the taxi.

Aichi came out of the other exit, only to find nothing. _'Have I lost them?!'_

After riding for a while, Kamui asked, "Why do you think Kai would tag along Misaki-san? Is she going on a double date?"

"I don't think so," Miwa replied. After riding for another twenty minutes, Miwa's bike was about to be out of pertrol.

"Che, now of all times?" Miwa turned his bike to face the petrol pump by the road.

"I don't think there are any turns in the near kilometres, so we can catch upto them if you drive at a 100 km-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Miwa pointed at a warning board, "The maximum speed for driving bikes is 40 km/hr."

Kamui sweated, "Ah! Then I pray that the taxi experiences a tire puncture."

"They aren't driving at a speed of more than 60 km/hr by the looks." Miwa said as he got up on his bike, "Now wear it and get on!"

Kamui quickly wore the helmet and got on Miwa's bike and they took off. After driving for almost an hour, they saw the taxi stop near Ultra Rare's studio.

"Why would they stop here?" Miwa questioned.

"Beats me," Kamui said. Miwa parked his bike and the both went near the entrance only to be stopped.

"Do you have an appointment?" a guard asked. The duo shared puzzelled expressions.

"Um but we..." They were at a loss of word, but were saved by Kourin.

"Um, Miwa? Kamui?" Kourin approached.

"Kourin-san, do you know them?" The guard asked her. She nodded.

"They are my friends, so they can come inside," Kourin said. Soon the three were walking down a corridor.

"I think I'm making a hypothesis here," Kamui said, "Although I don't believe it myself, but I think that guy was a decoy and Misaki-san's aactually dating Kai. And she came here to surprise him."

"About what?" Miwa hardly believed that Kai would suddenly start dating someone without him noticing it, "Sorry Kamui, but it's hardly realistic."

Kamui was a bit disappointed. But then Kourin spoke up, "Did you come to see Misaki?"

They both looked surprised. Was Kamui's hypothesis becoming reality?

After walking for a while, Kourin opened a door. The room was huge, filled with a lot of cameramen and other people. Misaki was in there as well. She was trying to sing something.

"See, it's pronounced as 'It's Magic'." Yayoi said. Misaki nodded.

"Itsu ma-gi-kku..."

"You're going well! Now try to be more smooth," Yayoi said.

"Sorry, what was the rhythm again?" Misaki asked and Yayoi almost fell.

"It's magic! Kin iro no ride on my fight! Motto yume ni tachimukaeru yo," Yayoi sang a bit of it, "Now do you remember?"

 _'She's_ _a total mess of character. She has a perfect memory but now she's forgetting that she even has it. I never assumed it could be this hectic when one becomes nervous,'_ Kai thought.

"Now try to sing it, Tokura-san!" Yayoi encouraged Misaki.

"Okay..." Misaki adjusted her tone then sang, "It's MAAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

"No no," Yayoi said, "You're not supposed to sing an opera song."

"Was it so...?" Misaki said, blushing heavily, "Then I'm starting again. Itsu... it..su... ibitsu miruku?"

"No man!" Yayoi slapped his forehead in frustration, "What you're saying is Irritation milk."

"Eh, really? What does that even mean?" Misaki blushed after she heard what Yayoi had said.

"I should be asking it instead," Yayoi said.

"I'm very sorry!" Misaki bowed down.

Kai couldn't take any more of what was going on with Misaki and stood up.

"Tokura," Kai said and stood up, "Let's say that the milk is feeling irritated and is saying it in Japanese, what would make it happen?"

"Um... magic?" Misaki guessed.

"Right, now consider singing it with the rhythm."

"Um.. itsu..itsu...it..su... I can't!" Misaki blushed heavily. Kai did not know how to deal with a nervousness that made a person's personality it's polar opposite. Misaki became more like Aichi. Kai sighed

"I guess I have no other choice. Tokura, repeat after me," he said. Misaki nodded, but didn't expect him to do it.

Kai took a deep breath.

"It's magic! _Kin iro no ride on my fight! Motto yume ni tachimukaeru yo,_ "

He looked at Misaki and Yayoi who were astonished to hear him sing.

"I never knew you could sing this good," Yayoi said.

"Hm," Kai replied, "Now repeat."

"Yeah!" Misaki started her part.

Miwa and Kamui were shocked to see a polar opposite Misaki and a singing Kai.

"Che, I have to admit, Kai's a good singer," Kamui said.

"Same here," Miwa said. After watching for a while, they decided to join in.

"That was much better than before! You're a good singer," Yayoi said. Misaki sighed in relief.

Kai smiled, "It was really better. I understand now why the manager of Ultra Rare chose you."

Misaki really felt good after hearing that, "Thank you, Kai, Yayoi."

"Don't mention it," Yayoi said.

"Now, the next part..." Misaki said.

"Hey Onee-chan! Want us to help?" Miwa waved his hand at them with Kamui and Kourin.

"Miwa, Kamui, Kourin," Misaki turned towards them.

Kai looked at them. _'So they made it this far at the cost of leaving Aichi behind. Not bad.'_

"We'll help too!" Kamui exclaimed. Misaki smiled.

"Thank you. I feel more confident now," she said. Miwa and Kamui just smiled.

"Now then, let's get to the next part," Kourin said, "We have our stage rehearsal soon."

"Okay!"

 **In the evening**

Aichi was still struck in the park. Just when he walked out of the park, deciding to give up, he saw Miwa, Kamui, Kai and Misaki walk towards him.

"Miwa-kun! Kamui-kun!" Aichi ran upto them.

"Well, we succeed tailing her, but it turned out to be a different case," Miwa said. Aichi looked at Kamui, confused.

"It's a long story, so I'll tell you some other time," Kamui said.

"Are you alright, Kai?" Misaki asked as Kai coughed a bit.

"It's the first time I have sung so much," he replied.

"It's because I was so nervous. I'm sorry," Misaki apologised.

"Stop apologising," Kai said.

Aichi became more confused, "Kai-kun sang?"

He looked at Kamui who walked past him.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Onii-san," Kamui repeated and walked away.

 **At night**

Misaki was tired and was takling a nap in her room while Shin was cleaning his camera' lens.

He looked at all the photos taken of Misaki singing by Yayoi. Miwa asked him to.

 _'Misaki has gotten over her weakness,'_ he smiled and thought, _'Nii-san, Nee-san, she has grown up so much.'_

 **OWARI**

 **So, did you like it? Dislike it? Reviews are welcomed.**

 **For the song, the english translation of the lyrics I've written** , **I'm not so sure what the line** **'Motto yume ni tachimukaeru** **yo' means, else, it means 'It's magic! Golden ride on my fight!'** **This song was sung by Kitta Izumi,-the voice actress of Tokura Misaki-and Suzuko Mimori, the voice actress of Kourin. It is the third ending of the Link Joker series and eleventh ending in the series.**

 **Well, that's it. Ja ne! Please R and R!**


End file.
